


Lingerie

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Lingerie, Runs into Hannibal instead, Will tries on lingerie for Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt: </p><p>Will, trying to do something nice for (and to keep) his current boyfriend, lets Bev convince him to get some custom lingerie for himself as a sexy Valentines Day gift. Will runs in to Hannibal, at the store for reasons, when he stumbles out of the fitting room in an outfit to reluctantly show Bev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” 

Will was in the changing room staring at himself in the mirror, a blush on his cheeks as he stared. 

Matt would probably laugh in his face. He just knew it, could almost picture it now and felt almost anxious even considering taking this home to wear again.

“You said you thought you needed to be sexier in the bedroom, this is sexy as hell Graham I promise you. Come on, let me see.” 

Will took a deep breath, shivering despite not feeling cold earlier but standing in the blue lace camisole with panties, stockings, and garter belt. He looked ridiculous. 

“I look ridiculous, I’m not coming out.” 

Bev sighed dramatically, “It can’t be that bad, Will. Come on. I can’t come in there you’re gonna have to come out here.”

Will blushed, opening the door and nearly running into someone as they passed by his glasses knocking off his face. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t…” just as the stranger said, “It is not a problem, not if I get to receive such a view in return.”

Will had been on all fours trying to pick up his glasses and now looked up on his knees, blushing into the eyes of a very well dressed gentleman with slicked back hair and piercing reddish eyes. He licked his lips as he said, “I…thank you?”

The man smiled, holding out a hand, “May I offer my assistance?”

Will took the offered hand, standing on shaking legs as he straightened himself out. “I…I thought I looked ridiculous.” 

The man eyed him from head to toe, his eyes piercing right through him with a deep hunger that Will had never seen directed at him before. “I have never seen anything more inviting,” his eyes lingered on Will’s, “Or arousing.”

Will swallowed, blushing deep, “Thank you, I…” he turned to head out and show Bev who whistled. 

“Looking gorgeous, Graham! I told you!”

Will nodded, still reeling from his earlier encounter. “Yeah, I guess.” 

She frowned, “What’s wrong?”

Will’s blush was deepening as he said, “Someone saw me in it, he…he said I looked inviting.”

Bev grinned, “Will, did you get hit on in the fitting room?”

Will ran a hand over the back of his head, “I think so? I don’t know?”

Bev laughed, “If someone stared at you in this and said you looked inviting, you were getting hit on. Was it that tall drink of water I saw go in just now? In the suit?”

Will nodded, “Yeah, I…yeah.”

She whistled, “Lucky man.”

Will laughed, “I have a boyfriend, Bev! A solid, mildly strained relationship with my long term…”

“Asshole boyfriend who thinks you’re boring. Mister Sugar Daddy just hit on you who probably is going in there to try on his own things, did you see the big stack in his hand?”

Will blushed, he hadn’t even noticed the man carrying anything. “No.”

Bev hit him in the arm, “I say, go in there Graham and offer to watch him model.”

Will laughed, “What? I can’t do that!”

Bev took both hands and started to push him back towards the men’s fitting room. “If you don’t go in there, I’ll never forgive you.” 

Will took a deep breath and wandered back inside, seeing most of the doors open and unused stopping at the one not far from his own. He opened his mouth to speak when the door opened, the handsome man from earlier standing there in black silk teddy causing Will to nearly choke on his tongue.

The man frowned, “Are you all right?”

Will coughed, “Yeah, I…yeah. You,” he blushed, pushing up his glasses, “Look amazing.”

The man smiled, “Thank you. I find lace to be extremely appealing , don’t you?”

Will’s eyes traveled down the man’s torso and stared far too long at his cock before hurriedly lifting his eyes again, “Yeah.”

The man held out his hand, “Hannibal Lecter.”

Will took it, his hand shaking in response, “Will Graham.”

Hannibal looked back into the fitting room stall, “I have several more to try on, Mister Graham. I could use the help.” 

Will swallowed, “Um…I…just give me a minute.” 

Hannibal smiled, nodding as Will went back into the stall he’d vacated and typed out a text message to Matt taking a picture of himself in the process. 

I’m breaking up with you. 

He sent a text to Bev that said: I’ll call you later with details. Go home.

He changed back into his things and found the door still open, Hannibal unabashedly changing as Will stood watching outside of the room. He was now wearing a pair of red panties and nothing else eyeing Will as he heard his intake of breath. 

“I certainly hope you haven’t changed your mind.” 

Will shook his head, holding the corset set in his hands as he entered the fitting room and sat down across from the stranger who’d bewitched him so completely in such a short amount of time. 

“Not at all.” 

Hannibal shut the door, turning around, “You changed out of your things, I confess I am somewhat disappointed.” 

Will swallowed, “I didn’t want to get them dirty.” 

Hannibal turned to smile at Will over his shoulder. “I see. Well then,” he stood staring at Will as if waiting for a response, “What do you think?” 

Will let out a breath as he said, “Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

16\. Things you said with no space between us. 

Will sat in the chair against one corner watching Hannibal changing, licking his lips and saying nothing the stranger looking over his shoulder to smirk as he pulled down his red panties. 

He’d never done anything like this before. Will could feel his palms sweating, his body throbbing with a need he had never felt before, and as Hannibal pulled on a purple pair of lace just as tight as the red ones he’d just taken off. 

“You know, I never once spoke of you being unable to touch,” Hannibal offered, not turning around, “As a matter of fact, I specifically recall…” 

Will stood up, walking to stand behind him and taking the matching camisole off the hanger. “I was waiting for permission.” 

Hannibal turned with a smile, “The mere fact that you are here I would’ve assumed was permission enough.” 

Will said softly, “Lift up your arms.” 

Hannibal did just that, his eyes never leaving Will’s own as the purple lace went over him and Will’s hands smoothed it down completely to his waist. 

“You look beautiful,” Will said softly, his breath ghosting against Hannibal’s cheek, “I…christ, this is overwhelming.” 

Hannibal moved his cheek closer to Will’s own, “I can imagine wearing this for you, having you take me over and over again as the lace pulls against my cock. I have never seen someone so exquisite not realize their appeal, I would fall to my knees in worship of your form if you allowed me.” 

Will laughed nervously, “Do lines like that work on all the other men you pick up in fitting rooms?” 

Hannibal smiled, shaking his head, “You are my first.” 

Will’s blush was getting darker the closer Hannibal made himself so he moved in to bring their bodies flush against each other. “I don’t believe you.” 

Hannibal’s hands came to Will’s sides, growling in frustration, “I would have preferred to see you in that beautiful blue you were wearing earlier. We could match.” 

Will licked his lips, “I can go get it.” 

Hannibal smiled, “Please.” 

Will backed off, panting as he said, “You’ll wait here?” 

Hannibal leaned back against the wall, his gaze scanning down Will’s body before meeting his eyes again, “Nothing could make me leave.”

Will scrambled for the door, closing it behind him as Hannibal turned to admire himself in the mirror. 

This one he would be taking home with him.


End file.
